Double Trouble
by angeleyes452
Summary: Tinga is in trouble needs Max, Alec and Ben's help. Please read and review
1. Tinga's in trouble

_Disclaimer: All that stuff about Dark Angel belonging to Cameron, Eglee, and Fox. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Double Trouble**_

" Come on Alec pick up the god damn phone" said tinga impatiently standing alone at a phone box on the edge of an empty street as she watched the sun rise over the city buildings .

"Hello" said a low voice

"Hey Alec its me tinga look I know that I'm not supposed to contact you but I need your help"

"tinga calm down whats happened?" said her concerned big brother

"last month I had a close encounter with manacore in LA. Alec I think they are after me, am now in Seattle trying to hide but I don't know if the have followed me" tinga explains

"manacores after you.. How did that happen? How did they fine you? Meet me in the alley way just round from vic's corner shop at 0800 hours" answered Alec

Tinga replies " ok see you there and thank you"

Alec answers "no problem and be careful. Bye."

"bye" says tinga.

Ting slowly walks down the alley way just behind vic's corner shop. She walks about half way down the long dark alley and Alec turns the corner and enters the alley from the other side and walks towards her. They both suddenly stop and look at each other. They could sense danger looking around at there environment they couldn't see anyone near. The out of nowhere came two hummers with tinted windows entered from each end of the alley trapping them in. Before the siblings could say anything to each other the doors of the vehicle flew open and four soldiers holding a 117 gun and double barrelled shotgun came out of each jeep. Tinga and Alec were both attacked by two soldiers while the other four sat in the jeeps. (the driver and the passenger) Alec and Tinga fought back once the soldiers were near them. (hand -to -hand combat of course) They knocked the rifles out of there enemies hands before they could pull the trigger. Although a man stabbed Alec in the stomach with a small knife. Alec began to notice tinga was beginning to struggle to fight the enemies as she was still tired from being on the run from manacore.

Alec shouted "watch out"

He ran over to tinga leaving two unconscious bodies laying on the ground but before he could reach her she fell to the ground. One of the manacore soldiers had injected tinga with some sort of drug and she fell unconscious .

A soldier held up his gun and faced it at Alec and commanded "don't move " Alec stood there as he watched them lift tinga off the ground and place her in the hummer.

Alec began to feel a sharp pain in his arm and felt weak and tired. He looked down his arm and saw a small red circle the same that he had seen on tinga's hand . Then he realised he must have been infected bye one of the soldiers when they were fighting but why was he not like tinga? Did they only want her? He was wondering. All he could do was nothing as he fell to his knees unable to find the strength to fight back. The soldier that was holding the gun up to him started to walk back to the hummer but still facing the gun at Alec and he entered the hummer. Alec just sat there he couldn't believe what was happening. He quickly came to his senses when he heard the hummer rev - up it's engine and drive away. Then without warning the other hummer with tinga in it headed towards Alec , picking up speed. The driver was trying to run him over but Alec jumped up a little to late and hit the wind screen, was flung onto the roof, rolled down the back and he landed flat on his back he was sore all over. He turned around to see tinga disappear.


	2. Getting help

Max opened the door to her four bed roomed apartment she was speaking to Ben and even though it was dark she clearly noticed the window in the living room was open she then saw something move in the corner of her eye.

Ben "Max.. Hello you ok?"

Max answered "erm. I'm not sure I'll phone you back"

She hanged up and put her mobile in her back pocket. With no warning she spun around and went to kick her intruder but he caught her foot and she didn't pull away she just stared at the man she thought was an intruder but was actually her brother.

" Alec " max says looking surprised

Then Alec fell to his knees, he was so weak after the fight. Max automatically fell to her knees to support Alec .

" Hello little sister" says Alec trying to hide the pain.

Tears filling Max's eyes as she hadn't seen her brother since they had been separated after the escape from manacore and now here his was right in front of her and he was badly injured, his wounds bleeding.

Max asked in a soft and concerned voice "Alec what happened? You look exhausted, you should eat something do you still like pizza"

Alec put his hand on his sisters face to wipe her tears of worry away and he said to her "I'm alright, please don't cry" " pizza sounds great" he added with a smile.

Max returned the smile and said "pizza it is then"

Alec sat patiently on the edge of the kitchen table as he watched max look for pizza in the freezer she gave up and said " for goodness sake Ben you ate the last pizza"

Alec looked at her and said " Ben is here! As in my twin?"

Max answered with a smile " yes, I share this apartment with him"

" Well I always thought there was something between the two of you's" said Alec watching max's reaction as she walked over to him.

she said " no way were not like that" as she playfully punched him in the shoulder. He let out a slight moan as he could feel the pain of his stomach wound.

"Sorry" max quickly said

"am alright" Alec answered

Max went and got the first aid box from in the bathroom and said "lets clean those wounds of yours" and she did so that they wouldn't become infected.

Alec began to get impatient and max said "finished. Right lets get something to eat"

Alec replied " I agree… what are we going to have?"

" Pizza. I'll phone Ben and tell him to bring pizza over cause he is out doing the shopping" - max

Alec nodded at her answer. He went into the living room and sat on the three piece suite watching the t.v while max sat next to him talking to a Ben on the mobile.


	3. rescue mission

Max had fallen asleep with her head on Alec 's shoulder while they were watching tv. Alec woke up when he heard the door hand move followed by knock! Knock! Alec went to open the door trying not to waken up max in the process. He opened the door which revealed.. A tall man the same height as himself with browny/ blonde hair, blue eyes and holding a pizza box. It was if he was looking in the mirror but he wasn't looking at his own reflection. It was his identical twin alec

"Hiya bro, long time no see" said Alec

Ben replied " too long" as he hugged his twin

"how are you?" asked Alec

"I'm good thanks" walking into the kitchen Ben asked "what happened? Max said you ran into manacore you ok?"

Alec replied "I'm fine really and I'll tell you all about what happened later" looking at the floor.

Ben noticed something was wrong so he changed the subject bye saying "hope you're hungry . Can you reheat this please while I go and wake max up" handing him the pizza box

"sure no problem" answered Alec

Ben walks over to max who is stretched out asleep on the three piece suite , he kneels down on the floor and out his hand on her shoulder and gentle shakes her. She waked up and gives him a sleepy look.

Ben says " pizzas ready if you want some"

She answers sitting up "sure Alec "

Ben looked at her totally surprised and replied "did you just call me Alec , can't you tell us apart"

She realised what she had just done and quickly answers "shut up. Of course I didn't"

They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with Alec . Ben was thinking ' how could she not tell the difference I know were twins but do we really look the same or have the same personality. Surely we have differences'

After finishing their dinner they all sat in the living room and Alec was telling them what had happened to tinga and him in the alley way. When he was finished both max and alec were speechless. Alec was standing at the window watching the rain outside . Then a tear fell down the side of his cheek as he confessed to feeling helpless as he couldn't stop manacore from taking tinga. Max walked over to Alec and enveloped him in a cuddle.

She said " Alec , you can't blame yourself for what happened it wasn't your fault"

Alec answered after a few minutes of silence "we have to get her back"

Ben walked over to his brother and sister and said "we will get her back bro, I promise"

The three of them just stared out the window, each of the think on how to get tinga back.

The next morning they constructed a plan to get tinga back. They figured out the phone box that tinga used to contact Alec must have been tapped. Ben went to the phone box and spoke to manacore and made a trade. He was going to trade himself for tinga. Ben managed to find out why they wanted tinga it turns out that all the X5 series that escapes are being hunted and taken back to manacore for reintroduction.

The plan is to trade tinga for alec because alec know the layout and secret passage ways the best and he will find it easy to escape. Alec and max will take tinga back to Max's apartment , Alec will stay and take care of tinga while max will go back to the manacore base to help Ben escape if he need help. Max and Ben are the best X5's at playing escape and invade and that was exactly what they were going to do.

Then it was done Ben was in the hands of manacore an on his way to their base and tinga was on the way to max's apartment. Ben was put in a cell and then he was to wait for a chance to escape. He waited!

A man in manacore uniform with a name tag saying ' Donald Lydecker' approached his cell and said "I want to help you get out of here, please use me as a hostage and go to the roof and use you abilities I'm sure you can get away from there"

Ben replied with a wary look "why do you want to help me?"

The man answered " because you don't deserve to be locked up and used for experiments"

Ben nodded and the man opened his cell door they made it to the roof safely. Then alec picked up the sound of distant running it would be soldiers to take him back to his cell. Then the soldiers came into his view but they didn't shoot at him as alec still had a hold of his hostage, he looked around himself to find a way to escape then let go of the hostage and threw him into the group of soldiers and Ben ran behind a large metal door and sneaked down the ladder which was attached to the side of the building. The soldiers started shooting at the metal door and the bullets went straight through, Ben blur's into the nearest alley way. Max is impatiently waiting in a near by alley way she was scanning the roof top for any signs of Ben but all she could see was soldiers drawing nearer to a large metal door and firing their guns at it. She took a deep breath as the soldiers were just about to reveal who was standing behind the metal door, max said with a worrying voice " Ben "

Then suddenly she heard someone sneaking up behind her she spun round quickly ready to punch the approaching person but that person caught her fist in there hand. She was relieved to see it was Ben.

he said " were you worried about me"

She replied " no of course not"

They both began to laugh and max hugged Ben and said " I'm glad your okay" Ben answered "so am I… I knew you were worried about me!" he added "come on lets go home"

They went back to max's apartment Alec and tinga were waiting for them to return.

Alec and tinga moved into Ben and max's apartment.

Hiya people, Did you like it? Let me know pleae fae Kelly x


End file.
